Not Worth An Eternity
by kratos lover1
Summary: One shot for the Storm series. If you have not read these you may not understand the plot, but you can read it. What happens when Storm finally gives in to her inner demons?


Okay, hi everyone. I decided to do a one shot about Storm. This story is very angsty and has a lot of references about suicide so if you're not into that you might want to stop reading now. Anyway, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tales of Symphonia, but I do own Storm my OC. Please don't steal her. But...I really wish that I owned Kratos because if I did he wouldn't have gone to Derris Kharlan in the end of the game.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Storm got off of the couch and opened the door, revealing Kratos and Lloyd in the doorway. She smiled at the two and had them come in and get comfortable as they waited for Zelos. Soon, Zelos came into the parlor ready to leave. 

"Ready to go Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead I'll be out in a minute," he replied.

"Okay," Lloyd agreed as he and Kratos went back outside to wait for him.

Zelos turned to Storm who smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" he asked her.

"No, this is a boy's night out. You let me go out with Sheena and Raine all the time, besides you guys are family now," she answered him, flashing her huge grin.

"Okay, but when I come home we'll spend a little alone time, okay?" he told her.

"Sounds good," she agreed. She pulled him close to her and he responded by kissing her fiercely. She had to pull herself away from him before Kratos and Lloyd became impatient with him. Zelos finally left, leaving Storm alone at home.

Storm walked back to the couch and flopped on it, depression hitting her for about the hundredth time that week. Ever since she had told Zelos about her life she couldn't help but think about how horrible it had really been. She was beginning to realize that her life held no value at all.

She looked to her side and noticed the picture sitting on the end table. She picked it up, it was a picture of her and Zelos on their honeymoon. They both looked so happy and carefree, but Storm knew better. No matter how hard she tried to bury her pain and hide it with a happy attitude, she couldn't convince herself that she was happy. She didn't even deserve someone like Zelos. He was too good for her, he could have any woman he wanted and he chose her. Why did he choose her? There was nothing extraordinary about her. She stared at the picture, looking at herself. She knew that the smile on her face was another false mask she put on for Zelos and the camera. She knew she loved Zelos, but she felt that he deserved a lot more than she could ever offer him. She threw the frame to the floor in anger and disgust. It shattered into thousands of small pieces. Like her life, the frame was now in pieces just as she thought it should be.

Storm got up and walked out of the room, hoping to clear her mind. Unfortunately she was unable to escape what was plaguing her mind. She walked by her sword sitting in the corner. The sword made her think about her father. She loved him more than the world. She knew that he loved her, but that was his job as a father. She also felt that she had disappointed him. She was everything that he didn't want. She was a traitor, she had willingly worked for Mithos. She was too weak and she couldn't escape the horrible circumstances she faced as a child. She had been beaten by Mithos and Pronyma and yet she worked for them, she even tried to kill her own brother.

"Lloyd...," Storm sighed as she leant against a wall. She slid down the wall until she hit the ground.

She loved her brother, but she knew she would always be in his shadow. Her brother, the Eternal Swordsman, the hero, the one who defeated Mithos and saved the two worlds, the gentle idealist who fought for justice. He was so strong, he was everything that Kratos could have ever wanted in a son. Then there was her. She was the traitor, a member of Cruxis, a murderer, the one who worked for a madman. She was too weak to save herself and needed Lloyd to save her. She was a disgrace, her father was lucky to have Lloyd to make up for all of her mistakes.

All of her friends and family, they would be so much better off if she was not around. She was the cause of all their problems, all their pain. If she wasn't around, everyone could finally live a happy, carefree life.

Where could she go? She didn't fit in anywhere. The humans? Sure, she had their blood, but she was also an angel. She had no Cruxis Crystal like Zelos or her father. She was a freak, someone who contained strange and feared powers. The elves? She contained none of their blood. She was a human and was not welcome to live with them permanently. Half-elves? She had killed the leader of Cruxis _and _worked for him. She was an enemy to both sides of the half-elf fight, those opposed to Cruxis and those who supported it. She had to admit it, she didn't belong anywhere, she was an outcast to the world.

The only people who seemed to care about her were her friends. But she felt that even they hated her. She was only allowed around them because Lloyd, Zelos, and Kratos were with her. She knew that she was too unstable for their group to ever trust her. They never seemed surprised when she attacked them. She knew that they always suspected her of still working for Cruxis. Why should they trust her? She knew that they were right, she couldn't be trusted...ever.

Storm walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the large mirror. She stared back into her hollow eyes. In her reflection she could clearly see all of her flaws being presented to the world. She grew angry and frustrated at the thought of Zelos and Kratos' chances of a normal, carefree life being ruined by someone like her as she threw her fist into the mirror. The mirror shattered upon impact, shards of the mirror slicing up her hand before falling onto the sink and floor.

Storm held onto her hand as it began to bleed excessively. She watched as the blood flowed down her hand and onto the floor. It didn't hurt like she thought it would. In fact, in felt comforting, almost soothing as she felt her life start to slowly drip away. She wanted to feel more of this relief. She knew now that this was her only way out and she wanted it to go faster. She grabbed a piece of the mirror off of the sink. She took the shard and held it to her wrist. She pushed down until she felt the blood begin to pour from it. She watched as her blood began to flow over the sink. She dipped her finger into a small puddle of blood and began to write on the wall. When she finished she looked at her work and smiled slightly.

She stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed from her fatigue shortly after. She was in the master bedroom and began to wait for the end to come. She felt peace finally coming to her. She knew that her family would finally be able to live happily without her around.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open. "Shit," she managed to say. They were back earlier than they were planning. She didn't want to be alive when they returned. She didn't want their sympathy. She heard Zelos calling for her downstairs. She made no sound, she was hoping she would be gone before he found her.

"Storm, where are you at?" Zelos called from below, she could hear the fear begin to grow in his voice.

"I'm gone," she sighed.

She heard him moving up the stairs, she also heard more footsteps behind her. She figured that her father and Lloyd had gotten worried from absence as well. She knew they would find her, but they were too late.

The door to the bedroom opened and Zelos' face grew pale as he looked at Storm on the floor, blood pooled around her. He saw the cuts on her wrist and realized what she had done. He ran to her and lifted her off the floor and pulled her close to him. Kratos and Lloyd entered a few moments after he did. Kratos ran to Storm while Lloyd dropped to the floor in the doorway, his legs gave out on him.

"Why did you do this Storm? I thought you were happy?" Zelos cried out painfully to her.

"You'll all be happier now," she replied.

"No, this can't happen. I can't lose you. You're too young. I told you that I wouldn't let you die," Kratos cried .

"Things will be better without me," she assured him.

Kratos attempted to heal her, but she was too far gone and was unwilling to let herself be healed.

"What did I do wrong?" both Kratos and Zelos asked.

"Nothing, I love you all," she said with her last breath of life. She slipped away them leaving them all alone.

After a while the three were finally able to move as they began to search the house for anything that would cause Storm to do something so rash. They looked for anything that she left for them after she was gone. Lloyd walked into the bathroom and noticed the message on the wall written in blood. He called Zelos and Kratos back to read the message. They looked at the only message Storm had left them:

"An eternity is too long."

Storm woke up in bed, sweat beading on her forehead. She looked over next to her and saw Zelos sleeping peacefully. She glanced at her wrists which looked completely fine and normal. She sighed in relief. All of the feelings, all the emotions had felt so real. She was so sure that it had happened. What was even scarier was that she knew that she had been thinking about committing that dreaded act lately. She reflected on what had happened. She thought of the faces of her loved ones in her dream and realized that she would be causing more harm than help to them. She realized that she had to keep living, for now...

* * *

Well, that's it. I didn't really want to get into the after effects of what happens. Did anyone actually believe it. Hey, it could happen. I wanted to put in all of the thoughts that Storm had. I thought that that was the most important thing anyone got out of this story. We all know how everyone else would react to her death so why bother putting it in. Also, I'm leaving the meaning of her message on the wall open to interpretation. I have my own interpretation but I want everyone to have their own as well. Well, tell me if you loved it or hated it. Also, don't think that I'm a reallyangsty person. Anyone who knows can tell you different. I'malittle overly opptimistic and friendly, a mild Colette almost. That's why I haven't been able to figure out why I hate her so much. Well, that's just me I guess. Sorry if it was terrible. 


End file.
